Happy New Year!
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Happy New Year people! All I can tell you is that this story is about the New Year, and its about Zoe again. Please read and review! I promise you'll like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Tessa and Zoe, daughters of Monica and Andrew, who are already in several of my stories.

**Happy New Year!**

"Happy New Year!" Zoë squealed as she came into the room.

"No love. Not yet." Her mother said, looking at the clock. "We've got a few more hours to go."

Tessa, her older sister looked at the clock and laughed. It was six o'clock surely her three-year-old sister will have fallen asleep by the stroke of midnight. They were having a big party at their house that night and Tessa was helping her mother decorate the living room. Zoë had tried her best to help but she ended up messing something up every time. And now, she was running around the house sending wishes of a happy New Year to anyone she could find. Monica laughed as her little daughter left the room. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, she's little. That's all."

"I know Mommy." She said.

………………..

"Happy New Year!" Came a very small, enthusiastic voice that made Tess jump. She turned around quickly.

"Happy New Year to you too sweetheart." Tess smiled and then went back to her work. Then she felt something tug at her skirt. It was Zoë again.

"Happy New Year."

"Zoë, honey." Tess said as she bent down to address the little girl, she handed her a cookie. "Here, it's a pre-dinner snack. Go upstairs and please stop saying Happy New Year. Can you do that for Auntie Tess?" Zoë nodded as she put the cookie in her mouth and went up the backstairs. Tess smiled; hoping she wouldn't hear Happy New Year again for at least a couple of hours. When Zoë got up the stairs she ran to the window immediately ahead of her. She glanced at the newly fallen snow and wanted very much to go play in it, when suddenly she felt herself being picked up.

"Hi Daddy." She said. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" He said.

"Can we please go play in the snow?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, look outside." He said as he turned and Zoë could see outside where at had begun to snow again. He kissed her and put her down.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him down the hall all the way to the front stairs.

"I am going on an assignment sweetie. It won't take long, I'll be back shortly." He said as he vanished not giving Zoë any opportunities to question him any further.

Zoë sat on the top step, her head in her hands. She was so bored and everywhere she went someone was too busy for her. And every time she tried to help she was shooed a way. What was a three year old supposed to do? Suddenly she got an idea and she skipped down the hall in the opposite direction form the way she had came.

"Happy New Year!" She shouted; causing Gloria and Adam to jump out of their skin. They broke their kiss immediately and stared at her for a split second then sighed in relief.

"Happy New Year Zoë." Gloria smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Said Adam. Gloria laughed.

"What are you doing Zoë?" Her Aunt inquired.

"Nothing either."

"Can you please go ask Aunt Tess what time dinner is, I'm starving." Adam said.

"Okay." Zoë said as she skipped happily down the hall. Thrilled to have been acknowledged.

"Adam." Gloria hugged him, "Why did you ask her to come back?"

"Because I really am starving." He told her, she laughed.

……………….…

Zoë ran down the hall so excited that she did not really recognize where she was going and suddenly she ran into something and ended up on the floor.

"Happy New Year!" She said, realizing that it was just Sam.

"Happy New Year!" He smiled as he patted her on the head and then walked right by her. Zoë got up and continued on her way down stairs. As for Sam, he went to find Adam and Gloria. He finally found them in a window seat at the end of the hallway; he cleared his throat to obtain their attention. In a flash the couple pulled apart, acting as though they had never been together. Sam laughed, they glared at him.

"Happy New Year!" He told them. They sighed.

………………..

"Happy New Year!" Tess turned around to see Zoë standing behind her once again. She was almost irate this time. "When is dinner?"

"A half an hour." She said, hoping that the little girl would be more than satisfied with her answer.

"Thank you." She said as she darted back up the stairs and down the hall.

"So Zoë, when's dinner?" Adam asked her.

"A half an hour. Happy New Year!" She shouted as she ran off again. They all laughed in reply.

………………..

"We've only got twelve seconds to go!" Some one shouted.

"Good-bye 2008!" Came another voice.

The party was loud and the house was stuffed with people or rather, angels. "Ten, nine, eight…" In the moments preceding the New Year Gloria and Adam hugged each other and he kissed her cheek, as they were not really all that ready to tell the world about the true nature of their relationship just yet. Tess and Sam exchanged glances, and while they enjoyed the party they laughed at the whole idea of New Years, from their prospective it was an odd tradition, and they had lived through so many years already that aknoldging the presence of a New Year and the out going of an old one literally met nothing anymore. . Andrew gathered Monica in his arms and as the year turned they shared a passionate kiss, filled with love and pure joy. Tessa was not doing anything, for Tessa had fallen asleep in the window seat. Zoë crawled up in the seat and sat right by her.

"Happy New Year!" She shouted, this woke Tessa immediately; and just in time to bid a final farewell to 2008.

"Happy New Year to you too Zoë." She said as she hugged her little sister. The girls looked out the window into the Manhattan sky and it was not the fireworks they saw that enthralled them, but the white dove flying away into the night's sky.

…………………….

**Please read and review, please!**


End file.
